


Sequestros

by CoisasQFazemosPor_AMOR (ThingsWeDo4_Love)



Series: O filho de Howard [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1000 words, Communication Failure, Father-Son Relationship, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kidnapping, Misunderstandings, parenting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsWeDo4_Love/pseuds/CoisasQFazemosPor_AMOR
Summary: "O dia mais feliz do meu pai foi quando ele me despachou para o internato"Isso é o que Tony pensa sobre o seu pai, mas a verdade é um pouco mais complicada do que isso.Tony foi sequestrado algumas vezes, Howard teve que fazer algo a respeito.





	Sequestros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kidnappings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941969) by [ThingsWeDo4_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsWeDo4_Love/pseuds/ThingsWeDo4_Love). 



> Então... Eu não tinha planejado continuar a história anterior, mas eu tive essa ideia e eu não pude deixar de escreve-la
> 
> Espero que você goste!

A primeira vez que ele recebeu a notícia de que Tony foi sequestrado ele estava jantando na varanda com a sua esposa. O homem com quem ele falou simplesmente o informou que estava com seu filho e que queria uma determinada quantia em dinheiro.

Howard pagou. $500,000 não eram nada para ele, muito menos quando comparado a vida de seu filho de apenas cinco anos. Howard já havia sido sequestrado e ele pagaria essa quantia mil vezes se ele pudesse fazer com que Tony nunca tivesse sofrido com esse trauma, principalmente em uma idade tão jovem.

Duas horas depois ele recebeu uma ligação da polícia de Nova York informando que eles haviam encontrado seu filho vagando na beira de uma estrada, aparentemente quando os sequestradores receberam o dinheiro eles o largaram no primeiro local que lhes fosse conveniente. 

Quando ele chegou com sua esposa na delegacia Howard nunca pensou que pudesse ficar tão aliviado. No caminho para lá ele não conseguia parar de pensar que os sequestradores tinham feito algo com ele, o machucado, o amedrontado. Ele pensava no pequeno garoto de cinco anos vagando sozinho e com medo na beira de uma estrada desconhecida, vendo o dia começar a virar noite e se perguntando onde estão seus pais que deveriam protege-lo e cuidar dele.

Mas quando ele viu seu filho o único sentimento que ele pode ter foi de alivio. Alivio por ele estar vivo, por ele estar bem.

Maria correu e chegou até ele primeiro, ela o abraçou e sussurrou palavras de conforto, que serviam tanto para ela, quanto para o garoto.

Howard também queria abraçar seu filho e garantir que ele estava bem, mas ele não conseguiria fazer isso adequadamente enquanto Maria estivesse com ele em seus braços. Então ele fez outra coisa ao invés disso. Dizer algumas palavras. Esse foi o seu erro.

Ao invés das palavras calmas e tranquilizadoras que ele queria tanto dizer as únicas coisas que saíram da sua boca foi reprimendas e palavras de desapontamento.

“Por que você saiu de perto do seu guarda-costas?”, “Por que você não consegue se comportar por cinco minutos?”, “Como você pode deixar ser sequestrado dessa forma?”

Todo o medo e a apreensão que ele sentiu desde que recebeu o telefonema informando do sequestro do seu filho estava se transformando em palavras afiadas direcionadas para o pobre menino que não fez nada de errado. Enquanto ele falava as palavras duras Tony lhe olhava com raiva enquanto Maria lhe olhava com desapontamento.

De alguma forma ele sempre conseguia decepcionar a sua família. Foi por culpa dele que Tony foi sequestrado, agora ele fazia uma patética tentativa de tentar impedir que ele fosse sequestrado novamente, que o garoto tomasse mais cuidado, que ele ficasse seguro, mas Howard estava falhando miseravelmente.

Ele sempre conseguia falhar com a sua família, em especial com o seu filho.

Na segunda vez que isso acontece Howard decide não pagar os sequestradores. Depois do primeiro sequestro ele pediu conselhos profissionais de detetives particulares e policiais que ele tinha contato. Todos disseram que ele não deveria pagar nenhum sequestrador, que se ele continuasse a paga-los eles iriam continuar sequestrando seu filho. Então ele não os pagou, mas ele quase que o fez.

Tony só foi encontrado no terceiro dia, trancado em um quarto pequeno e insalubre de uma casa abandonada nos limites da cidade de Nova York. Ele estava sujo e com fome, mas fora isso ele estava bem.

Tony viu o chefe de polícia lhe congratulando por não ter pago o resgate, lhe dizendo que ele havia feito um bom trabalho. Mas enquanto Howard olhava para o pequeno garoto que lhe encarava com raiva e rancor ele não conseguia acreditar que tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Ele havia falhado como pai novamente.

Enquanto ele observava seu filho comer avidamente um sanduiche Howard só conseguia pensar em como evitar que isso acontecesse novamente. Tony tinha feito seis anos a menos de um mês, ele ainda era jovem e frágil, não que Howard não fosse querer protege-lo quando ele crescesse, mas agora isso era um assunto urgente.

Tony não podia passar por isso novamente. Howard não queria continuar falhando novamente.

Um vizinho lhe falou sobre colégio interno. Não era uma má ideia, Tony era claramente mais inteligente que as crianças normais, ele gostava de estudar e de ter aula com os seus tutores particulares, mas ele não tinha muito contato com crianças da sua idade. Isso não deveria ser muito saudável.

O bônus era que estar em um ambiente controlado seria uma boa ajuda para que ele não fosse sequestrado novamente.

Quando ele falou sobre isso com Tony ele pensou que ele ficaria animado, conhecer novas crianças com quem ele poderia brincar e se divertir, aprender coisas novas todos os dias, ser realmente desafiado intelectualmente. Não era isso que seu filho queria?

Aparentemente não. Tony não havia ficado muito feliz, mas o garoto nunca gostou muito de mudanças e de experimentar coisas novas, então talvez fosse apensa uma pequena birra por não querer mudar a sua rotina.

No dia em que Tony iria para o colégio interno ele teve uma pequena reunião com seu amigo, Obadiah Stane, ele lhe trouxera notícias muito boas. Uma empresa concorrente havia aceitado se fundir com as Industrias Stark, nos últimos meses eles estavam sendo muito prejudicados por causa dessa empresa, mas agora eles poderiam finalmente respirar aliviados.

“Seu filho vai para o colégio interno hoje, não é mesmo?” Obadiah perguntou.

“Sim, acho que hoje pode ser o melhor dia da minha vida.” Tudo estava dando certo na Stark Industries e em breve Tony estaria em segurança.

Quando Obadiah abriu a porta Tony estava parado do lado de fora, provavelmente ouvindo a conversa dos adultos. Ele não ouviu nada que não deveria, não é mesmo?

Mas ele não sabia que mais de trinta anos depois Tony estaria dizendo "O dia mais feliz do meu pai foi quando ele me despachou para o internato".

Ele havia falhado novamente e nem sabia disso.

**Author's Note:**

> Se não ficou muito claro, Howard se culpa pelos sequestros do Tony porque ele pensa que os sequestradores estão atras do seu dinheiro, do dinheiro das Industrias Stark (o que é verdade) e sequestrar uma criança é o jeito mais facil de conseguir o dinheiro.
> 
> Aparentemente eu tenho alguma coisa com números exatos. Sussurros na Noite tem exatas 200 palavras e esse trabalho tem exatamente 1000 palavras... Eu não sei o que se passa pela minha mente.
> 
> Eu já tenho uma outra ideia para essa serie, mas eu não vou escrever ela ainda porque não estou inspirada o suficiente, mas quando eu estiver no clima a história vai sair! É uma Promessa!!
> 
> Espero que você tenha gostado de ler essa história tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-la!


End file.
